


If I Had $1,000,000 - Schitt's Creek

by Januarium



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (Yes I stand by this video showing their sibling love shh), Canada, Family, Family Feels, Fanvids, Found Family, Learning to be Loved, My First Fanvid, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: The Rose family used to have several million dollars. Now they don't.
Comments: 44
Kudos: 48





	If I Had $1,000,000 - Schitt's Creek

**Author's Note:**

> A Schitt's Creek fan vid, with thanks to the Rosebudd Motel and the vidding community for their support with my first ever vid!

[Download from Mega](https://mega.nz/file/5pkHlJ4B#rt4WxR4zjkpA2yylLyZTf9fEtTqU2N9gJhrBJGn-qso)

[Also on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/432165321)

**Author's Note:**

> Source: Schitt's Creek  
> Music: If I Had $1,000,000 by Barenaked Ladies
> 
> Find me [on tumblr.](https://januarium.tumblr.com/post/621818380346851328/the-rose-family-used-to-have-several-million)


End file.
